Conventional steering assemblies are configured to change the driving direction of a vehicle when a driver rotates the steering wheel in a particular direction. For example, rotation of the steering wheel typically rotates a steering column shaft, which transmits the rotary force through a universal joint to a rack and pinion gear. The rotational motion of the steering column then converted into rectilinear motion and transmitted through a rack bar, tie rod, and tire knuckle to change the driving direction of the vehicle.
With the advent of driverless or autonomous vehicles, steering wheels may needlessly occupy cabin space when a driver is not controlling the vehicle. Moreover, steering wheels may hinder the ingress or egress of a driver when the vehicle is off. Accordingly, while known steering wheel assemblies work for their intended purpose, an improved steering wheel assembly is desirable.